Sleepy Sunday
by Angevon
Summary: Sometimes it's just hard to get out of bed. [P4HeroXYosuke]
[Author's notes: This is just a cutesy Souji/Yosuke one-shot. Rated T for some innuendo/suggestive themes.

A Yu Narukami version is available at Dreamwidth at the following address:  
angevon dot dreamwidth dot org/37360 dot html  
Every 'dot' should be a '.'

Please enjoy!]

* * *

It was 11:15 am, and well-past time to get up. Yosuke wondered only for a moment what had tired him enough to make him sleep in so late, because the answer was lying right next to him: Souji.

Yeah, they'd had a busy night.

Souji was currently sleeping on his side, facing Yosuke. He was wearing a loose-fitting set of pajamas and its top was riding up under him. One of his hands was curled into a fist by his face on the pillow, and his other hand was hidden somewhere under the sheets, which were half-off since they'd shifted during the night.

Yosuke himself didn't wear pajamas; he preferred to wear an undershirt and boxer-briefs at night—though he'd shed the undershirt so long ago it was only a distant memory.

Yosuke smiled to himself, then yawned and stretched languidly on the bed they shared. Then he rolled over, intending to get up, but he found his legs suddenly weighted down.

"Partner," he stated, naming the culprit. He tried to untangle his legs from Souji's under the sheets, but the man wasn't budging, determined, apparently, to keep him in place.

Souji's eyes didn't even open. "Stay in bed with me," he murmured.

"It's 11:17," Yosuke pointed out. "By now we've usually done all the grocery shopping for the week. We're way behind schedule."

"Schedule, schmedule," Souji mumbled, waving a hand flippantly, almost hitting Yosuke in the face. "Stay here." He patted the space next to him that Yosuke had already half-vacated.

After a moment, Yosuke let out an over-exaggerated sigh and dropped back down onto the bed, making the mattress bounce. At least his spot was still warm.

"That's better," Souji murmured. He cuddled up to Yosuke, found his arm, and hugged it to his chest.

He seemed content to remain like that. Yosuke indulgently watched him for a moment, then leaned in and planted his lips against his partner's in a soft kiss.

Souji's eyelids fluttered open. Those silver eyes suddenly trained on his made Yosuke shy all of a sudden, so he ended the kiss.

Souji made a 'tsk tsk' sound and pulled him back down into something more lingering. Yosuke soon felt fingers running through his hair. He found his arm had been freed from Souji's grasp, so he wrapped his hand around his partner's neck, steadying himself as he shifted onto his side so that he could face his partner on the bed. It was a little difficult since his lower half was still trapped under said partner's legs.

Souji made a very pleased sound when they separated, and his eyes remained half-lidded as he gazed at Yosuke with quiet affection. The look he wore was one that Yosuke loved and hoped he might never get used to—it wasn't something he wanted ever to take for granted.

They remained there for some time, simply gazing into each other's eyes as if memorizing what they saw in them. Souji's eyes reminded Yosuke of fog—not a cold or gloomy fog, but something warm like the steam rising from a hot spring. He could see his own reflected in them...

"Did you sleep well?" Souji asked softly, breaking the peaceful silence.

Yosuke shrugged as best he could in the position he was in. "I would have, if those cats going at it outside hadn't woke me up in the middle of the night."

Souji's chest rumbled in amusement as he chuckled. "They were only following our lead."

Yosuke batted him lightly with the back of his hand in an "oh, you," manner, but Souji caught his hand and held it in front of him. He turned it this way and that, as if inspecting it, but by the thoughtful look on his face, he wasn't even seeing it.

Souji gently put Yosuke's hand down on the bed between them, then rested his own on top of it. He continued to stare at their hands. Yosuke began to tickle Souji's palm by curling the fingers of his trapped hand.

Souji suddenly began to grin. It was quite a sight, like he'd earned an interesting new Persona or something.

"What's so funny?" Yosuke asked, intrigued.

"You're playing with my hand," Souji explained.

"So?" Yosuke only just stopped himself from following up with 'you have nice hands.'

"It reminds me of how much it bothered you... You know, when we were first dating."

"Oh. Well, that's just it. We were first dating. Everything bothered me back then."

"Not anymore though, hmm?" Instead of waiting for an answer, Souji took Yosuke's hand and brought it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to each of his knuckles, one by one.

"You're still embarrassing," Yosuke murmured. It was just that his tolerance had increased since then, now that he understood how genuine Souji was with his affection. "...I'm starting to lose feeling in my legs. Could you move?"

Souji sighed and moved his legs off Yosuke's, freeing them. Yosuke sat up somewhat to stretch them, but then found Souji pulling him close. He flailed a little before finding himself flat on top of his partner. They were chest to chest, belly to belly, now.

Yosuke blinked down at Souji's face, then smirked. "Well, this seems familiar," he said, and boy did Souji blush and look away.

Yosuke almost chortled, but then Souji was petting his hair, and it felt too good to ruin with petty teasing. He let his head rest on Souji's chest and soon closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of those beautiful fingers working on his scalp.

"If you were a cat," Souji murmured, "you'd be purring right now."

Yosuke had more pride than to attempt to purr or otherwise meow.

"I just... like having your weight on me," Souji confessed. His fingers were still brushing Yosuke's hair. "Is that weird?"

"You are plenty weird, partner," Yosuke murmured without opening his eyes. "A desire to be my pillow is kind of low on the list."

Souji tugged his hair in complaint, but without any real force.

Suddenly Souji was pushing him off, and a moment later Yosuke found their roles reversed—now Yosuke was on his back with Souji on top of him.

"You're a nice pillow too," Souji said, resting his head on Yosuke's bare chest just as he had been doing before. It was an odd feel; Souji's cheek was very warm against his breast, and a little scratchy since he hadn't yet shaved this morning. "A little bony, though."

"I can't help my metabolism."

"I know, but..." Yosuke felt Souji's fingers trailing down his bare chest down to his belly and then to his pelvic bone. "It bothers me that I can feel your ribs."

"I'm sorry," Yosuke said, mildly annoyed. There wasn't much he could do about it.

"But maybe it's okay," Souji murmured. He moved back, then lowered his head to Yosuke's belly, "because I can do this..."

He began to kiss his way up Yosuke's body, apparently trying to kiss each of his ribs.

It tickled.

"S-stop!" Yosuke began to giggle. He tried pushing his partner away, but Souji wasn't to be deterred. In the end, Yosuke turned onto his side and curled into a ball to block Souji's access to his sensitive belly.

"Aww," Souji complained.

Yosuke convulsed on the bed, trying to stop giggling and to catch his breath.

Souji was sitting back on his knees now. "Should I start calling you Yukiko?"

"If she's even a little ticklish," Yosuke muttered, "Chie probably doesn't get anywhere with her."

"My prince," Souji purred.

Yosuke swatted at him, and Souji just snickered.

A moment later Souji cuddled up against Yosuke's back, then wrapped arms around him from behind. Yosuke found Souji's fingers interlaced over his belly. Yosuke glared at them, believing they might start tickling, but Souji seemed to content just to spoon him.

Yosuke would normally be content, too, but there were things they had to do today. "Souji. We don't have anything for lunch, unless you want some old, expired cup noodles."

Souji made a thoughtful 'mmm' sound. He sounded like he might have almost fallen asleep behind Yosuke. "I thought I threw those away," he said, yawning the whole while.

"I think every home's cabinets aren't complete without a stray cup of instant noodles lurking in its depths."

"And Murphy's law says it has to be your least favorite flavor." Souji sighed. "Is it the spicy chicken one?"

Yosuke just chuckled, a low rumble in his throat. His partner was spot on.

"So," Yosuke said, gently pulling away from Souji but without any force to break out of his arms, "if we wanna eat, maybe we should get out of bed."

"I'm not hungry yet." With that announcement, Souji held him tighter and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck.

Yosuke relented, unable to stop himself from smiling. It was nice, being in his partner's arms like this. He could forget about all his worries. And being Yosuke, he worried a lot... It was just in his nature.

"We should go somewhere," Souji murmured suddenly, right against Yosuke's skin. His breath was so distractingly warm that Yosuke almost didn't hear his words.

"What, like take a vacation?" Yosuke murmured back.

"Yeah. Why not next month? Where would you like to go?"

"Not Inaba?" Yosuke asked. They often took weekend trips to Inaba to visit Nanako and other friends. In fact, they'd just gone last weekend.

"No..." Souji answered slowly. "Somewhere just for us. Think about it some. There has to be a place you'd like to go."

Yosuke did think about it. Next month, huh...? He stirred as the answer came to him, turning around to face his partner with such excitement in his eyes that Souji smiled at him in anticipation. "Okinawa?"

Souji blinked, because that was an unexpected answer, but his confusion didn't dampen his excitement. "Sure, but why there?"

It dampened Yosuke's, though. He opened and closed his mouth, unwilling now to tell him. There was a reason he wanted to go there next month, but...

"Yosuke?"

But Souji wouldn't be able to enjoy it with him, so now he felt all selfish. "W-well, there's a concert that'll be playing there," he admitted. "But..." He looked down, away from Souji's eyes.

"Ah, yeah, I'd rather not go to a concert," Souji said. "But I don't mind if you go out and have fun without me."

They'd gone to a rock concert together before, but Souji really wasn't comfortable around such rowdy crowds. It hadn't been enjoyable for him at all, though he'd pretended for Yosuke's sake, and although Yosuke could be ignorant sometimes, he had seen right through it.

He didn't want to make Souji go through that again.

"Yeah, it was a dumb idea," Yosuke said, speaking so quickly he was tripping over his words. "You don't want to go to Okinawa with me just so I can go to a dumb concert..."

Souji began to pet Yosuke's hair. "It's not dumb if you want to go to it. And..." Souji kissed his hair. "It's okay. I'm already coming up with other things I can do while you're at the concert."

Yosuke turned his head up to meet his eyes with a skeptical look.

"I'm sure I can find a good fishing spot," Souji said lightly.

Yosuke began to grin. "You... Yeah, that's..."

Souji kissed him again. "So we can go to Okinawa," he murmured into Yosuke's hair. "And we'll do our own thing that night, and meet up after."

"Sounds good to me."

"It sounds perfect," Souji corrected. "Perfect. Just like you."

"Oh, come off it," Yosuke protested, but he couldn't hide the pleased blush on his face. "There's nothing perfect about me."

"Oh? But your lips," Souji said, kissing him there. "They're perfect." He scooted down on the bed. "And your neck," – he kissed this too – "it's perfect. Your collarbone..."

"Stop, stop," Yosuke protested before he could go much lower.

"Your nipples," Souji said, "they're—"

Yosuke pushed Souji up by his forehead before the man could kiss him there. "Stop, stop!"

Souji laughed, and then laid back down on the bed to rest.

A moment later Yosuke closed the distance between them. "Besides," he murmured. "You're the perfect one."

Souji looked like he was about to say something, but Yosuke shut him up with a long, slow kiss on the lips, and Souji accepted it. They shared more than one kiss like that, letting their lips do the talking, until suddenly there was a rumbling against Yosuke's chest.

"Huh," said Yosuke. "So much for perfect."

"I guess I need some breakfast," Souji said sheepishly.

Yosuke glanced at the clock. It was past noon now. "More like lunch. Let's go out?"

Souji sighed heavily, and Yosuke could tell he just wanted to lounge around in bed some more.

"Let's not make the bed," Yosuke suggested.

Souji smiled and gave him another peck on the lips before finally getting up.


End file.
